dragoknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Life: The Comonument
I love playing Golden Source games, The Half-Life series, Garry's Mod, Counter Strike Source, Team Fortress 2, etc, etc. But one day, oh just one day, I was looking up for more interesting and fun mods to play with my friends. I saw things like "Afraid of Monsters", "Cry of Fear", "Sven Co-Op", etc. I did enjoy those mods, as I did mods like "Jaykon Bakon Source". But I saw this one, for some reason, it was in the Half-Life 1 section, but for Half-Life 2. It's name was "The Comonument", I was weirded out while it had no comments, posts, pictures, or even description! All it had was just a download and it was named after the name, again, no pictures or description. I downloaded it and it was only about 487 MB's long. I took along break after to see that it was done, and I wanted to boot it up right now! So that's what I did, and it didn't take as long as it usually does on a loading screen. It had a huge museum in the beggening at the start screen, as it had the regular buttons. The museum had white walls with some windows and a gate-interance. It also had alot of cool things in it like scultpures But then I checked again, instead of "Exit", it said "Run". I knew that coding could easily turn this out, so it didn't creep me out at all. I clicked "New Game" as it only had one difficulty, and it's name was "Death". So after that, I began in a similiar place as the regular game started at, I was in a train. But, There was yellow type of blood, following to the outside. The door randomly opened after some time, as I approached the outside. I was in this strange place that seemed like a museum, as I crouch-jumped over the casting I was in. I looked back to see that it was a show-case from "July 17th, 1987". I was wondering who I was in the game, as I picked up a suit that looked atleast a little different from the regular suit that Gordan wears. As I put it on, I saw that I wasn't Gordan Freeman, as I was a different character. The place looked like atleast a 1 G.B Map, it lagged up my computer, just a bit. I don't have a good computer, but it's a good computer to me. As I climbed up this ladder, suddenly, a figure appeared before me. It was G-Man and he looked bloodied up. He started speaking, and it didn't sound like his regular sound files. "You should leave, now.", What did he mean by that? All the sudden, the ground shoke, and G-Man shouted "I'm warning y--" and then, a sharp blade just came out of the ground and struck G-Man. He was still alive and he doubted that I would survive. As I ran, my character said "Is there something in my suit?". He reached back and pulled off a big leech that had blood filled all in it. It all the suddon blew up into my characters face! I heard a voice after he got knocked out, and it sounded like Gordan's voice. I woke up, as I saw a creature, no wait...that can't be a creature. It was eating something that had bones sticking out and blood squirting into his hand, this was really gruesome. He had a H.E.V suit, like Gordan. He just stood up, and fear struck into my back, and he turned around. It was Gordan, with bloody glasses that were crooked, and blood all over his hands. The crowbar looked sharper than it did in the real game, and I freaked out. I tried CTRL-ALT-DELETE, and it didn't work. I tried to use the windows key and it still didn't work. After that, I shut down my computer. I fell asleep 5 hours later. As I woke back up, I went to my computer. I turned it on, and the mod was gone! Yes, it randomly dissapeared, like it never existed! I looked back onto MODDB, and it wasn't there anymore! I was glad this was experience of fear was over, as I was overdriven of the fear chilling down my spine. I still felt watched, l-like, he was still here, watching me... Originated from Creepypasta Wiki before I got blocked. :c